The Daughter of Whom?
by BooksAreMyVideogames
Summary: "I regret to inform you that at this point in time, Nadir is missing. She was not found anywhere in the manor and Kurt has reported that she was most likely teleported out by someone unknown to us. I am sorry Logan, Ororo." Logan and Ororo's daughter disappears, and ten years later, a strange girl appears in the sand wastes of Night Vale, bruised, bloodied, and broken. Who is she?


**Summary:"I regret to inform you that at this point in time, Nadir is missing. She was not found anywhere in the manor and Kurt has reported that she was most likely teleported out by someone unknown to us. I am sorry Logan, Ororo." Logan and Ororo's daughter disappears, and ten years later, a strange girl appears in the sand wastes of Night Vale, bruised, bloodied, and broken. Who is she? Cecilos, RoLo, slash, femslash, het, triggers (in next chapter), abuse, violence, foul language. T right now, possibly M later. Yes there is an OC, I will do my best not to make her a Mary Sue. Please help me!**

_**Bold** **Italics**/Italics: Professor X telepathically communicating._

* * *

"She's beautiful, 'Ro." The burly man said as he sat by his wife and newborn daughter. "You did good."

His wife laughed. "We both did well Logan, she is, and always will be, a piece of us. But I am feeling tired, would you like to hold her while I rest for a while?"

"Of course I would, just hand her here." The man grinned when Ororo handed over the small package wrapped in a small blue blanket; they had been out of pink in the small Institute infirmary. The petite being they had created together was truly amazing. She already had wisps of Ororo's white hair and her dark skin, though paler than her mother's, was gorgeous. Yet, underneath all of that, Logan could already sense some of his own feralness, and he knew that she would be a brave and powerful woman someday. For now though, she was his cub, and she was to be protected.

It was at that moment when she opened her eyes, and Logan gasped. They were they most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen on anyone besides his wife. Despite knowing that most babies were born with blue eyes, and that they later changed, he knew that this would be his daughter's color forever.

He looked over at his wife, wanting to share the moment, but she had fallen asleep. "Well, Nadir Logan Munroe, it looks like you're stuck with me until your momma wakes up." He grinned as she just blinked and went back to sleep.

Two months later Ororo awoke with a start in their room. "Logan. Wake up, something is wrong."

"Wha's the matter darling? Somethin' wrong with the manor?" He answered her groggily, not really awake yet.

"No! With Nadir! Something is wrong with her, I can feel it." Logan was fully awake within seconds of that statement, and already jerking on his jeans. They had left their daughter with Jean and Scott, who also had a very young child so that they could have a night of rest. Unfortunately, Nadir hadn't been sleeping well so far. When he opened the door he saw Jean, who had been about to open it herself. She appeared to be in a panic.

"Logan! Nadir is gone! I woke up to check on her, and she was gone, like she vanished into thin air!"

"Well obviously she didn't, so let's search the manor. Jean, you and Scott, -who had shown up by then and was standing next to his wife-, search the first floor, me 'n' 'Ro will take the basement. Professor?"

"_Yes Logan?"_

"Can you get the kids up and have them search the second and third floors?"

"_Of course I will. __**All students needed. Please hurry, Nadir has disappeared and we need to search the manor before we do anything else. 13-15 please search the second floor, 16-19 please go through the third floor. Thank you." **_ All around the large building there were sounds of scrabbling as the students, young and old hurried to find clothes and the dear child of their favorite teachers. After a while the adults could here walking as the students went separate ways through the hall ways and up stairs, and in the case of one Kitty Pride, through the floors. Towards the adults.

"Mr. Logan, like, what happened? How did Nadir disappear? Do you think she was taken? Oh my god, what if she was taken?" Luckily Ororo realized how frazzled Logan was getting and walked towards the teen mutant.

"Calm down Kitty, we do not know anything yet. That is why we a searching the manor before we do anything else. Why don't you go up and help the others look, hmm."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll just, go now." Blushing, the youth girl jumped up towards the ceiling and phased through it. Of course, right as she vanished there was a loud BAMF and a cloud of sulfurous smoke as another student appeared. At this point Logan was good and grumpy.

"Why aren't you lookin' elf?" He grumbled. "What're you doin' down here instead of up there with the rest?" The look on the elf's face said it all.

"You aren't gonna like this Logan. I-I went over to Jean and Scott's room to check it out, to see if someone had maybe teleported in or out, and there definitely was. I don't know who it was, but they travel through a different dimension than I do and that they had a passenger. That's all I could tell. Also, they were probably female, and not one I could recognize." Here he tapped his nose. "You should've checked that Logan. The nose knows." He didn't say it like he normally did, all happy and cheerful, instead, he looked morose. Logan knew then that his daughter was gone. Maybe not for good, but at least for a good long while. He also knew that he would wait for a bit, give his wife hope that she could be found, before telling her.

They finished searching the Institute, without any results, and all of the occupants met in the large living room. The Professor rolled to the middle of the crowd so that everyone could see and hear him.

"I regret to inform you that at this point in time, Nadir is missing. She was not found anywhere in the manor and Kurt has reported that she was most likely teleported out by someone unknown to us. I am sorry Logan, Ororo. My dear friends. I did attempt to use Cerebro as well, but it seems that something is blocking her from my mind. It may well be that Magneto, or one of his associates, or perhaps not a mutant at all, has her now."

**TBC…**

* * *

Sorry guys, this had to happen. Yes I am working on CoaM and JD, but I've kinda hit a wall on both of them for the moment, and this bunny was hopping around begging to be written. Ugh, stupid bunnies. :D I hope you like it, and if you don't, well tell me. :D


End file.
